tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shredder
Shredder is a master of ninjutsu, an enemy and rival to Splinter, the adopted father of Karai, the nefarious leader of the Foot Clan, and one of the two main antagonists of the series, the first one being the Kraang. Official Description 'Call me Master Shredder. I have trained in the ways of ninjustsu my entire life and I've sharpened my skills to the highest level.'' An old enemy of mine, Splinter, ''is hiding in New York City and training a peculiar band of ninjas. The time has come to pay them all a visit, and nothing will keep me from my revenge. Nothing.' - '' Shredder'' Personality Shredder is known for fighting with reckless ferocity, showing little mercy to any one who stands between him and his conquest. Although he finds himself in a city swarming with a variety of Mutant creatures and aliens from different Dimensions, Shredder typically views it all as nothing but a distraction from his ultimate goal; his vendetta against Hamato Yoshi. The one and only thing that Shredder seemingly cares about is Karai (Splinter's biological daughter) -- who he considers to be a mere trophy of his initial victory. Shredder is so wicked that he was even willing to tell Miwa lies about how her mother died in order for her to believe that Splinter was the one responsible. Appearance In this version, the Shredder's spikes are bigger and bulkier, though his body is much thinner. He still remains keeping the shoulder, arm, and leg gauntlets. However, the hand claws are now merged with the arm gauntlets. Unlike most incarnations, this version of the Shredder has a horrid injury on the right side of his face, which he received when he attacked Yoshi in his home and ignited a huge fire. He once had black hair and a completely natural face, but he also lost these two aspects during the fire. He now suffers from severe burns, though he is still suprisingly competent as a fighter. It is still debatable whether or not he lost the sight of his right eye in the fire, as it is now blood red with just a blue iris. History Shredder was once called Oroku Saki, and he was the best friend of Hamato Yoshi (Splinter). They both constantly trained in the same Martial Arts school for years. One day, however, the two of them came in contact with a beautiful young woman named Tang Shen. Both Saki and Hamato immediately fell in love with Shen, but she only began to bond with Hamato. Soon, Hamato and Tang Shen had a child. Oroku Saki became overwhelmed and fraught with jealousy. One night, he broke into Tang Shen's house and demanded that she love him. When she refused, Saki fought Splinter and burned down the house, killing Shen. However, Shredder did not leave the brutal scene without taking Hamato's infant daughter, Miwa. Splinter, still alive, screamed at Shredder as he was walking away, but he was not capable of seeing that Miwa was in his arms... Years later, Shredder has still been hunting down Splinter and his 4 new pupils, the Ninja Turtles. Trivia *It is revealed that Shredder has a burned, bald head, from when the immense fire happened in Japan. *Shredder seems to own an Akita dog named Hatchiko. A dog of this same breed and name was immortalized with a statue in Tokyo and became a national symbol of loyalty and friendship. This dog was also part of the reason for Bradford's mutation into the hulking Dogpound. *Shredder is Master Splinter's definite opposite due to their feelings for humanity. *He fights with strictly forbidden Ninjitsu techniques. *Karai is the only living thing he actually cares about. *He seems to have international comrades. *Ironically, the Shredder's real name, Saki, is (usually) a female Japanese name that means both blossom and hope. *He shares the same voice actor, Kevin Michael Richardson, as Gantu from Lilo and Stitch. *Shredder's favorite color is dark purple for royalty, similar to Yamato Man from the video game Megaman 6. *In a spoiler, it stated that he adopted Miwa, hinting that he 'rescued' her from the fire and renamed her Karai, which is later revealed to be the truth. *Splinter's worst nightmare is losing his family to Shredder, as seen in "Panic in the Sewers" and "New Friend, Old Enemy", hinting that Shredder will truly do anything to get to Splinter; even hurting and kidnapping his loved ones. *One of Shredder's eyes is always seen bloodshot. *Shredder's burns and scars under his helmet look very similer to Darth Vader's from Star Wars. *Shredder's armor resembles Darth Vader's overall. 'Quotes' *''"Well done Karai, I have found something for you. (Holds up Kraang) You've always wanted a pet."'' *''"They defeated you with Go-Karts and a water-balloons?!"'' *''"Excellent Karai. I want you to find out more about this Kraang."'' *''"Where is Splinter!"'' *''"Tell me where Splinter is, and I'll let you live long enough to watch him perish."'' *''"And you! *to Xever* I should have left you in that prison to rot."'' *''"Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi has done to me...to us?"'' *''"Where is Hamato Yoshi?"'' *''"Tonight I dine on turtle soup."'' *''"Enough!"'' *''"Your skills are impressive, but they will not save you!"'' *''"Destroy Them!"'' *''"Who is this...April O'Neil?"'' *''"Why were you hunting the turtles?"'' *''(To Bradford*) "You were such a promising student...."'' *''(To Kraang*) "It would seem we have a common enemy."'' *''Do they all talk like this?'' *''"It must be a fascinating story to think Hamato Yoshi taught ninjitsu to four mutant turtles...maybe I'll let one of you live long enough to tell it!"'' *''"Hamato Yoshi's disciples are Turtles!?"'' *''"What is this? Xever? Bradford (turns around and sees that the Turtles escaped) ''NO!!!!!!!!" *''(In Splinter's Dream) "There is no place you can run, no place you can hide where I will not find you. You think you are ready to face me?"'' *"It feels so good to be so evil." Gallery See Shredder/Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Nonmutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Shinobi Category:Masters of Ninjistu Category:Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Turtles enemies